


Agape

by vitahoshi (osochan)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I suppose, M/M, Past Lives, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osochan/pseuds/vitahoshi
Summary: Not even death can undo the bond they have forged.





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd... sorry.

When Jihoon thinks of _agape_ , he thinks of Wonwoo.

He thinks of the nights where he’s dreamed of his past lives; some fill him with exquisite happiness and some fill him with the deepest sorrow. However, it’s the life where he meets his soulmate for the first time that’s his favorite.

Jihoon remembers it as clear as day-- he’s a boy with a rotted youth who lives by the sea in a cottage that has a wonderful view of where the land and water meet. There’s not much of a difference between the him then and the him now, he concludes, as he observes the him back then to be rigid, reserved, and restless when a job was unfinished. Above his head is the murky sky, the sun within it as shy as he, never wanting to come out from behind the plush clouds. Upon the shoal are rocks and cerulean-colored crustaceans scuttering about the sand. Jihoon would occasionally kick rocks or sand at the frantic creatures when in need of a chuckle, his dark eyes glimmering in delight.

Other than that, the shoal is fairly vacant. Although empty, loneliness never dares to plague him, as the ocean breeze loves to run its salty fingers through his unkempt hair when he stands on the sandbank, cool water eagerly licking at his wrinkled feet. A bright smile would capture his lips when the sea would send waves to crash against the strip of land, droplets freeing themselves to land like kisses on his cheeks.

The first time he finds his soulmate it’s in the sea, and Jihoon discovers that there is no place he’d rather be.

 

When Wonwoo chastises him for not properly caring for himself, he remembers the life where it was reversed: him, a knight, given the duty to protect the crown prince with his life. Jihoon proudly preaches how chivalry is well and alive with a bold smile that is unlike him, draping a shawl made of humble material that's weathered and worn around on the shoulders of a shivering, stubborn prince clad in a thin dress. He remembers all the lives where he and Wonwoo in many forms live together and in love, a love that only gets stronger with each life they spend together.

When Jihoon clutches onto Wonwoo with a desperation only his partner knows protected by the thick veil of darkness that 3 A.M. graciously provides, he's reminded of the time Wonwoo held onto him, his grip like a vice and tears building in his eyes as he feels his consciousness slipping away. Sweet murmurs of the good times they shared keep his lover calm in his final moments. Jihoon is reminded of every time he is powerless and too late, or careless, thus causing too many mistakes. A fire fills his heart as he vows to not have the mistakes of his past lives happen again, and he feels his love deepen even in loss.

 

When their fingers tangle beneath thick blankets and jokes are shared between them, Jihoon doesn't feel _philia_. When Wonwoo’s hands slip underneath his shirt to caress his skin while peppering his face with kisses, he does not feel the blossoming of _eros_ in his chest.

This is a love that transcends the mere transience of life, a love that is deeper than the abyss beyond the sky, a love that keeps giving and giving without expecting to receive. _It is agape, it has always been agape_ , he realizes when he feels Wonwoo embrace him from behind, remembering all the times Wonwoo in so many different forms has poured all the love within him so selflessly and the times he had done the same.

 

And forever, shall their love continuously pour into each other.


End file.
